frostleaf1615fandomcom-20200214-history
S.P.E.C.I.A.L
The S.P.E.C.I.A.L. system is a way to measure your characters. It is taken from Fallout, and is used as a ranking system. This scale runs from 1-10, with 1 being the worst and 10 being the best at something. Since there are seven sections, the highest possible score is 70, which is nigh on impossible. Blythe Winterfell *Strength - 4 (Blythe knows how to handle herself in a game of Quidditch, but outside of that, she lacks strength.) *Perception - 6 (She's more perceptive than most know, but she keeps that to herself.) *Endurance - 5 (Blythe can work and train for longer than most and will not give up until she achieves her goal.) *Charisma - 6 (She knows her way around people, which attracts them to her.) *Intelligence - 6 (Blythe knows more than what she gives, so it works on keeping people from guessing her true abilities) *Agility - 4 (Only from Quidditch and riding.) *Luck - 8 (She usually gets the good side of things.) **TOTAL IS... 43 Jonathan McAlister *Strength - *Perception - *Endurance - *Charisma - *Intelligence - *Agility - *Luck - **TOTAL IS... Alessandra D'Martin *Strength - *Perception - *Endurance - *Charisma - *Intelligence - *Agility - *Luck - **TOTAL IS... Alyss Mitchell-Anderson *Strength - 6 (Due to her skills at martial arts, Alyss does possess an upper-body strength that is fairly deceiving.) *Perception - 8 (Alyss will realize things much quicker than most and will react accordingly.) *Endurance - 7 (Considering as said above, Alyss holds an extremely well-trained endurance to keep herself in fighting condition.) *Charisma - 4 (Alyss is horrible with social situations, but seems to do fine around her Quidditch team and fiancee. She's working on that.) *Intelligence - 5 (Alyss holds an average intelligence, that is beat by her skills in MMA.) *Agility - 6 (She knows exactly how to run and hide or dodge attacks if needed, so Alyss is pretty agile. She also plays Quidditch, contributing to the scale.) *Luck - 4 (Considering her childhood, Alyss hasn't had the good side of things. She's developed a type of personality that pushes people away, and that her mind sometimes shuts down, causing trouble.) **TOTAL IS... 40 Alistair Medici *Strength - *Perception - *Endurance - *Charisma - *Intelligence - 9 (He got a Runic Mastery at the mere age of 20, three years after graduating from Hogwarts.) *Agility - *Luck - **TOTAL IS... Jael Winters *Strength - *Perception - *Endurance - *Charisma - *Intelligence - *Agility - *Luck - **TOTAL IS... Josephine Mendoza *Strength - *Perception - *Endurance - *Charisma - *Intelligence - *Agility - *Luck - **TOTAL IS... Alissa Ravens *Strength - *Perception - *Endurance - *Charisma - *Intelligence - *Agility - *Luck - **TOTAL IS... Felicity Kent *Strength - *Perception - *Endurance - *Charisma - *Intelligence - *Agility - *Luck - **TOTAL IS... Lilian Michaels *Strength - *Perception - *Endurance - *Charisma - *Intelligence - *Agility - *Luck - **TOTAL IS... Finlay Cledwyn *Strength - *Perception - *Endurance - *Charisma - *Intelligence - *Agility - *Luck - **TOTAL IS... Category:DARP